


I Pass You and Become Free

by Lordofdeathn



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Happy Ending, Multi, Unrequited Love, for some of the ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 16:47:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7060984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lordofdeathn/pseuds/Lordofdeathn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy's point of view on his dynamic with Clarke, and an unexpected new presence in his life.</p><p>Edit: so decided to turn off anonymous so u guys can see who the writer is. It's a me, Lordo :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Pass You and Become Free

**Author's Note:**

> Might make this into a series. 
> 
> Edit: so this is my first Fic from Bellamy's POV. I did it for two reasons. I wanted to do a Bellari Fic and because I'm getting annoyed at how many Bellarkers are tagging clexa even if it's not in it. I don't know why but it's pissing me off. At least when I tag Bellarke there's Bellarke feelings and it actually has BELLAMY IN IT. Unlike the clexa tagged ones where lexa isn't even mentioned. It annoys the shit outta me and I don't know why. Anyway enjoy, and the future series skips S3 including THAT scene because I'm not That much of a horrible person.

Bellamy’s feelings for Clarke can be measured in too early and too late. He thinks back to the start, it was too early. He barely knew the girl, and he himself was scared. Though that isn’t something new, or something he would admit. He was afraid of the guilt of his actions, refused to wear it on his own shoulders. Someone else could bare it for him, he figured.

And as he got to know the blonde, he could feel himself fall for her, fast and hard like the dropship crashing to earth. But she was against him; she wanted the Ark to come down. He couldn’t let that happen, they would kill him. He had to stop them, so he did. More people died, not his fault. So he told himself.

Then it was too late, Finn had taken her interests and he knew he couldn’t steal her attention away from him. He was new, friendly and exciting. Clarke was captivated by his optimism. He also hadn’t just killed three hundred innocent people. Finn was innocent. He was not. Someone else could bare the blame.

Then the battle came and went, she was missing. He was free. Until finally he found her again and when she was wrapped in his arms he felt warm. For this second he had her and he would cherish it. But it was over quickly and they had new jobs to do. New people to rescue.

It fell into to early again when her blade pierced Finn’s heart, Raven’s screams will forever echo in his mind as he holds her. And Clarke, even from here he can see she’s broken. And he hates Finn at this moment. Why did he have to murder those grounders? It’s his fault he’s on that pole. If he hadn’t off been so stupid then Clarke wouldn’t have had to kill him.

In the corner of his eye he sees the older grounder move forward. Spear raising and one of his hands dart down to his gun, but the older woman is stopped by the young girl. The Commander, he figures. Who is staring at Clarke with... something, understanding maybe. He can even see a tinge of sadness and jealousy from here. As if Clarke had reminded her of something else. A bad memory he figures, he’s seen the same look in his own eyes when has seen parents love their kids. He wishes his mother was here.

Then it was too late, he was sent into the Mountain and Clarke was on the outside. A literal mountain separated them. While he was making friends on the inside, Clarke was slowly falling in love on the outside. Unknown to him at the time, he didn’t expect to find Clarke’s affections for another when he eventually got out.

He had done it; he had managed to free the prisoners. He watched as Echo walked around, handing out weapons that he had found in a cart. She was rallying them, and even though they were beaten and bloodied. They rose to the challenge, grounders he learnt, where born to fight.

They had overrun the front, as it turns out the Mountain had more firepower then they realised. And they had luckily flanked them before the outside grounders charged. It would have been a bloodbath.

The grounders charged from the outside, the inside force was slaughtered as the former prisoners kept them away from their mounted turrets. Now it was they who where the fish in the barrel as arrows, bullets and swords found their mark.

He had come out unscathed, bar bloody clothing. Wasn’t his anyway so he found he cared very little as they trudged back to the grounder camp. Exhausted, he didn’t even care that they weren’t going back to the ark. He actually preferred it, he’s had a taste of fresh air and after being in the mountain he can’t help but feel refreshed.

He had tried to look for Clarke during the celebration. Abby was talking with Kane about what they would do about the mount weather survivors. He didn’t care, it wasn’t his responsibility anymore. So he trudged around the camp, exhaustion slipping into his eyes. He finally spotted her slipping into a tent with guards, must be the Commanders. He would have gone to say hi, to reunite with his friend(?) but the exhaustion was getting stronger and he didn’t have the energy. He stumbled into a tent a grounder had pointed him too and fell asleep the second his head hit the pillow.

He truly was too late, he realised as they made their way to Polis a week after the battle. He wasn’t blind; he had kept a close eye on Clarke. And he noticed the way she acted around the Commander. She was lighter, carefree. And he recognised the look in her eyes. Love. He had seen it plenty with the way Lincoln stared at his sister. Too late.

The city was beautiful and thriving, a site he’d never thought he’d see. It reminded him of the ancient cities that he always marvelled over in his long lost history books. It was beautiful, he liked it. It was two days later when they became the 13th clan. Another celebration was thrown.

He sat in a group with some of his friends in the main room. A fire had been put in the centre and they all had drinks in their hands. But even though the conversation flew between the group, he couldn’t help his eyes as they kept finding Clarke. She was standing near the balcony talking to a group of ambassadors he presumed, the Commander at her side. They always found a way to be constantly touching every few seconds. Whether it would be their thighs brushing or their finger tips tapping. Always touching.

He had stood up then, not feeling like partying. He had lost his chance again. He wanted to sleep now; maybe his dreams would offer a happiness. He usually dreamt of his mother and his sister together with him a family again.

But it was as he was leaving that he collided with someone, knocking the drink from their hand and onto the floor.

“Oh crap, shit I’m sorry” he had fumbled out the apology as he tried to wipe away the stain on the other persons dress. Where his hands kept skimming futilely over the stain which was right over the strangers breasts. He quickly retracted his hands when it caught up to him that he was sort of groping the stranger’s breasts, which were on display with the low cut dress.  His eyes snapped up but his breath caught at the sight.

“It’s quite OK, I’m Ontari” the stranger smiled and extended her hand. She was beautiful. And he quickly accepted her hand. It wasn’t like the first time he touched Clarke’s. It wasn’t electricity snapping up his arm, no it was warmth. He briefly wondered if it should worry him how good it felt.

She was smart too, it would seem. Drinks later as he conversed with Ontari, Clarke gone from his mind. Replaced subtly by the grounder. And as they stumbled into her room later that night. Clarke was the last thing on his mind.

“Surviving is a boring concept on its own, let’s fucking live” Raven had once drunkenly told him, the words stuck around.

And a year after the Mountain the now literal rebel prince, he had laughed at the nickname, couldn’t help but recall those words as a giddy Octavia had happily told him he would be an uncle.

 

Yeah, he thinks, this is living.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok to clear it up. The tinge of sadness and jealousy in Lexa's eyes was about Costia, and how she wishes she could have granted her the same mercy Clarke gave Finn. 
> 
> I always wanted Bellari as a couple, before S3 anyway. I just thought they would be cute together. And he could become a prince :) imagine how cute they could have been. 
> 
> might turn this into a multi chap with bellamy and Ontari falling in love and tryin to end the ice queens evil reign to save their people.


End file.
